This invention relates to footwear, and more particularly to golfing footwear.
Golf shoes have typically taken the form of laced shoes with spike soles. Both the spikes and lacing reflect the importance of obtaining sure footing and grip upon the golfing surface during play. In particular, the spikes are considered necessary for the shoe to grip the golfing surface during each shot, and the lacing steadies the foot within the shoe. More recently, laces have been replaced or supplemented by straps with VELCRO(copyright)-type hook-and-loop releasable fasteners.
In the broadest aspects of the invention, a golfing shoe has a slip-on moccasin-style construction, including a resilient closure without laces or releasable strap.
According to the invention, a slip-on, moccasin-style golfing shoe comprises a shoe sole having a bottom surface with contours for gripping a golfing surface during striking of a golf ball, the shoe sole defining a depressed footbed surface for a lower center of gravity and increased stability during golfing play; an upper, with the shoe sole, defining a volume for receiving a wearer""s foot and defining an opening for insertion of a wearer""s foot into the volume, the upper comprising a resilient closure assembly fixedly extending across a forward portion of the opening, the closure assembly, in a first, wearing condition, resiliently engaging across the wearer""s foot to provide a secure fit during golfing play, the closure assembly, in a second, donning or doffing condition, resiliently expanding to facilitate passage of the wearer""s foot into and out of the volume, and the closure element comprising a tongue having side edges attached to the upper and the tongue having a upper end portion defining a surface positioned to resiliently engage upon an ankle surface above the wearer""s foot; and, disposed within the volume, a heel cup of extended length, reduced width, and increased stiffness, for resisting lateral movement of a heel region of the wearer""s foot during striking of a golf ball.
Preferred embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the following additional features. The upper further comprises a pull tab at a rear region and/or at a forward region of the opening, to facilitate donning of the shoe upon the wearer""s foot. The tongue further comprises a collar extending radially from the upper end portion of the tongue, the collar with the upper end portion of the tongue defining a surface positioned to resiliently engage upon and radially about the ankle surface above the wearer""s foot. The tongue and collar are formed of expanded polymeric material. The closure assembly further comprises a webbing of elastic material mounted to extend laterally, across the forward region of the opening. Alternatively, the closure assembly further comprises a plurality of resilient straps mounted to extend laterally, across the forward region of the opening.
Objectives of the invention include providing a golfing shoe offering secure footing during play, but with more comfortable fit achieved in a slip-on moccasin-style golfing shoe construction having a fixed, yet resilient closure of the front shoe opening.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.